


Coming Home

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes home after a long cold day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Badly-knitted's prompt Any, any, Coming home to the warm after hours out in the freezing cold. at fic promptly

Tony welcomed the warmth that he could feel as soon as he opened the front door, it was a bitter cold day out and the team had been working for almost twenty hours that day, most of it out in the cold. Gibbs must have beaten him here as the fire was already roaring in the hearth, the warmth permeating the whole room, the smell of coffee was also a big clue that the man was home. Tony had gone to his apartment first, but like with most times they had inclement weather his boiler had packed up.

“Hey Boss.” Tony called out as he entered the house, letting the man know that he was there just in case he had company.

Gibbs came up from the basement and wandered into the kitchen to refill his coffee. Tony followed him into the room, explaining about his boiler although he knew that Gibbs probably already knew as the man just nodded.

Gibbs passed him a mug across the counter. “Hot chocolate, drink it then shower, your stuff is still in the guest room, food’s on the way.” He then retreated back down to the basement.

Tony took the mug with him up the stairs to his room, Gibbs still called it the guest room, but they both knew that it was Tony’s room, he was really the only guest other than Jackson. Tony’s things lay about the room in no real order. His portable DVD player and some of his favourite DVD’s were on the bedside table and he had clothes and a spare work kit stored in the drawers and wardrobe.

Finishing the hot chocolate he took a warm shower before drying off and changing into sweats and his OSU hoody and making his way downstairs. Gibbs was paying for the food as Tony made his way into the kitchen grabbing two beers. He handed one to Gibbs as he placed the food down on the table in front of the couch and then retreated back to place his own back in the kitchen at Gibbs’ glare. He came back into the living room with more hot chocolate and sat down to the takeaway.

As soon as they were finished eating Gibbs was glaring at him again, for a functional mute he sure could communicate a lot with a glare. Tony made his way back up the stairs and into his room, crawling into the bed. He was almost asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, there was something about being at Gibbs’ house that put him at ease, he was home and warm and safe. Gibbs would look after him while he slept, it was what family did.


End file.
